


hear the kindness in your eyes

by InkfaceFahz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captains Chat, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, First Date sort of, Fluff, M/M, Social Anxiety, chatfic, only partially tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkfaceFahz/pseuds/InkfaceFahz
Summary: Saamura: Moniwa-kun?[Message: Read]The way Moniwa seemed to avoid people from other schools, who considered him a friend, was starting to eat at Daichi. Instead of incessently dragging him back to the chat where third years bemoaned preparation for the general admissions test and planned times to hangout, Daichi wanted to look him in those sharp eyes, as a friend, to remind him, he was their friend.Maybe there was more in those eyes than he expected.
Relationships: Moniwa Kaname/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	hear the kindness in your eyes

>User _Saamura_ status:ONLINE. _captainschat_gen_

> BoFukuro: i didn’t think it was that fun 
> 
> Kuroo_Ferrous: you fell asleep during the movie
> 
> Kuroo_Ferrous: hey daichi-kun 
> 
> Saamura: hey
> 
> Saamura: where’s Moniwa-kun?
> 
> Miyui_Hime: oh 
> 
> Miyui_Hime: he uh, left again 
> 
> Saamura: really, Michi? 
> 
> Zaccooru: saamura-chan, scroll up 

Daichi frowned at his computer screen and followed the instructions Oikawa Tooru gave him. Moniwa Kaname was not the easiest of Daichi’s friends to gauge the temperment of. 

> Monori: thanks for inviting me to this chat, and all, but, I don’t want to intrude or anything 
> 
> Miyui_Hime: my team isn’t playing in the next qualifying tournament either, Moni-kun -- 
> 
> Monori: our schools is, though. It’s not mine anymore 
> 
> Kuroo_Ferrous: You know man this isn’t some exclusive club 
> 
> BoFukuro: we should hang out sometime! Be fun!!
> 
> Monori: You’re really nice but 
> 
> Monori: look, I know when people want me to feel better 
> 
> Monori: i just dont really like being pitied 
> 
> Monori: sorry 

>User _Monori_ left _captainschat_gen_. 

Daichi scrolled back to the main discussion. 

> Saamura: Dammit, did one of you make him feel bad? 
> 
> Kuroo_Ferrous: We literally did not do anything 
> 
> Kuroo_Ferrous: I know youre friends IRL but he acts like he thinks hes unwanted 
> 
> Kuroo_Ferrous: what exactly are we supposed to do when we’re only friends via the chat 
> 
> Saamura: you’re sure 
> 
> Miyui_Hime: honestly, I don’t think any of us trying would help 
> 
> Saamura: Oikawa-san? 
> 
> Zaccooru: yea i know him cos of training camps and stuff but thats not like 
> 
> Zaccooru: like i dont think 
> 
> Zaccooru: moni-chan would probably be anxious that i’m making fun of him 
> 
> BoFukuro: akaashi says his cousins always been like that 
> 
> Zaccooru: besides the only other person in this chat he’d know is Ushiwaka 
> 
> Zaccooru: didnt he play stz when he first became captain? Hed be more anxious
> 
> Saamura: all right, all right, i believe you 
> 
> Saamura: but i don’t want him thinking he’s unwanted. 
> 
> Kuroo_Ferrous: He seems like a nice guy, you know? 
> 
> Kuroo_Ferrous: Why he thinks we can’t stand him, can’t begin to guess. 

Daichi moused over to Moniwa’s username which had a little green indicator he was online. Moniwa was technically on, in that he was logged in, but was busying himself with a program simulating a project he was working on for his next tech week at school. Until a prompt flicked up from the bottom of the screen.

IMC.Saamura.DM

> Whats up? 
> 
> Monori: Hello? 
> 
> Saamura: Moniwa-kun, hi

Daichi paused for a second. He wanted to be careful.

> Monori: oh. Hi Daichi-kun. 
> 
> Saamura: its been a while since we hung out. You doing okay??

The bubble indicating a response was coming lingered longer than seemed reasonable.

> Monori: fine. 
> 
> Saamura: you free after class tomorrow? 
> 
> Monori: Don’t you have practice? 

Daichi paused. He could lie, which would be an absolutely ridiculous and transparent choice. Moniwa, he knew, was not a fool. 

> Saamura: Sugawara can lead for me for once. 
> 
> Monori: … 

This was weird. Specifically in a way that made Moniwa uneasy, but he didn’t want to say it. But he also didn’t want to say _Yes, please, I’m lonely._

He sat for a second. Sawamura Daichi was too nice. He was funny, and curious, and had a wide range of interests, and Moniwa enjoyed knowing him. But he felt out of place when it wasn’t just the two of them. Everyone else was… so much. 

> Monori: I don’t have afternoon classes tomorrow. Because of the apprenticeships and stuff. Should I come to Karasuno? The train and walk should make it so I get there around when your classes end… 
> 
> Saamura: OK, I’ll meet you outside the gates.. I’ll be really glad to see you. 
> 
> Monori: re
> 
> Monori: It’ll be good to see you too.

Moniwa sighed to himself. What was this about? He almost typed _Really, Daichi-kun?_ And managed to hold back. 

He heard a shriek indicating his younger siblings were still awake. He stood up and briefly stowed away thoughts about this to be the Good Dutiful Eldest Son, until they came back in his dreams, a delusion of Daichi looking at him a little long, his mind projecting a soft smile on this, his hand resting on the mirage of Moniwa’s own. He woke up a little unnerved. 

He didn’t _like_ Daichi, he thought. They were _friends._ Sort of, he thought to himself while he went through his day. After all Daichi was, in his final year of high school, somewhat popular, and Daichi had _sophisticated_ city friends, but… He kept making time for Moniwa, for some reason. 

“Moniwa-kun,” a shadow appeared over the notebook of graphing paper Moniwa was filling with loose concepts as he sat on the brick lining the bottom of the fence around Karasuno’s entrance. He closed the notebook, sliding it into his bag. “You did come!” 

“Hello, Daichi-kun,” he replied, standing up. He wasn’t much smaller than Daichi, but the other boy certainly carried himself differently, chest out, shoulders unslumped. 

“Are you sure skipping practice is all right?” He asked. He’d only skipped practice as captain when he was dealing with some bullying other sports team captains who were hazing him, and a couple days after they lost the Spring High Qualifiers last year. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just once,” Daichi replied, as they wandered towards a nearby hill, not too far from the small exurban ‘center’ of town, just a handful of shops and scattered houses -- Moniwa had briefly studied architecture and housing development and he guessed a lot of the houses predated when his family’s house had been built in the 1970s or so. It felt a bit sleepy, there was no mad rush of Karasuno students to the bus stop to get closer to town for cram school. Moniwa breathed in. 

“My father would like it around here,” he murmured. 

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked curiously. 

“He doesn’t like how suburban it is now, where we live. He says everything tastes a bit more polluted.” Moniwa shrugged as they sat on the slope, Daichi digging through his bag for… something. 

“You mentioned he’s a gardener, right?” Daichi asked, head half in his bag searching. 

“Yes,” Moniwa confirmed. “Most of our produce, he grows. We had chickens for a while, too. He trades any extra. He’s kind of an… organic farming fanatic,” Moniwa said, barely not chuckling. 

“I think that’s cool. But you still eat, like, snacks, right?” In his lap there was suddenly a cream bread in a soothing, neutral-toned cellophane wrapper, hefty for how relatively compact it was. 

“Daichi-kun?” 

“I just figured you’d be hungry walking from the station,” Daichi replied, and Moniwa had to believe him. He also definitely noticed Daichi himself had a couple extra -- a brief thought of Daichi and his former teammate Kamasaki Yasushi having an eating contest unconsciously brought a grin to his face. Daichi took this as an opportunity to inhale his first cream bread, as Moniwa thanked him and carefully slid his out and folded up the wrapper and tucking it in the pocket he kept his drafting tools. 

“I can toss that,” Daichi offered. 

“No, it’s okay -- it’s…” Moniwa briefly went quiet before plowing ahead. Daichi never laughed at him. “Packaging and design is one of the things I’ve been studying recently since my tech focus is centered on consumer products.” He was aware of how nerdy that sounded, and quickly began biting through the snack, resilient against his teeth yet fluffy. 

“You always look like you feel bad when you talk about something you’re interested in,” Daichi observed through bites. 

“What do you mean?” Moniwa asked, cautiously. 

“Just… You know friends like to hear about what their friends are up to.” 

Moniwa stared at the bread he was holding. “I guess,” he murmured, before feeling a hand on his back. 

_Don’t think about the soft look from your dream._

“If I’m being a bad friend, you can tell me.” Moniwa’s stomach felt like it was icing over, as he began to sputter. 

“Daichi-kun, you never do, I’m sorry, I didn’t…” 

“I was worried that you left the chat. Again.” 

Moniwa only sort of heard himself murmuring, “I don’t think I really belong there.” 

“What?” Daichi was just leaning closer, making Moniwa’s anxiety shoot up. 

“C’mon… I don’t really…” _Please, stop looking at me._

“What do you mean?” 

He tucked his chin down and looked away, off into the distance. 

“I don’t really belong.” 

“Moniwa,” Daichi said, his tone noticeably a little more distressed. “Of course you do. It’s just for friends.” 

“I _quit,”_ Moniwa practically spit, still looking away. “I’m not like any of you.” 

“... I thought about quitting a lot over the last few years. But nobody there cares about anything like that,” Daichi argued back. "Its not some kind of test. Friendship isn’t like that."

"I just… know that I'm the odd one out. Half of them go to, you know…" Moniwa started picking at his nails. "... schools for people better than me."

"Moniwa…" Daichi breathed in exasperation. "You know you're not stupid." Maybe it was an instinct, but he could tell Moniwa's cuticle-shredding tic was something he recalled Asahi doing when he was mid anxiety attack, and he laid a hand over Moniwa's, leaving the hangnails that a good tug on would start bleeding as Moniwa's other hand frozen, and his face reddened. The other boy stuttered just a little, his hands relaxing their position just slightly. 

"... it doesn't matter if I'm smart or stupid. The point is I'm," the sentence ran together, clogging his mouth before he finally stuttered out,

"A loser. Someone people forget about." 

Daichi tightened his hold on Moniwa's hand. It was a well practiced hand -- and it still felt like a setter's, to Daichi's. 

"Don't say that," Daichi asked, quietly. They'd lain back on the grass, staring up at the clouds, each aware their hands were still touching. 

"Its what happened." 

"You have so much faith in your kouhai, and they wouldn't be able to play like they do without having had you," Daichi continued belaboring his point. "Nobody understands why you stay away from the chat."

"Why?"

"... Because I know it's hard to convince yourself, but they're your friends too."

“I just…” Moniwa sighed, Daichi noticing him shifting a little closer. 

“‘Your eyes’.” Moniwa felt his heart drop hearing those words, turning his head like a gear clicking laboriously to look at that expression too, too close to the dream of Daichi.

“When we went to karaoke. Arashi’s ‘Your Eyes’. Nobody was even expecting you to join in.” Daichi’s hand was now holding Moniwa’s hand with stray blades of grass intertwined in their grip. Moniwa remembered that trip. He took his turn towards the end of the night. The other third years and captains who’d come along applauded, he recalled.

_‘Damn, you can sing’_

_‘Super cool!’_

_"ULTRA-COOL!'_

_‘why don’t you sing more?’_

“You were amazing. It was… sweet.” 

“Ithinkiwantedtosingitforyou,” the words tumbled out before Moniwa could pick them up, and he was aware of Daichi’s eyes. He didn’t even know if that was the truth at the time but it felt like the truth now, not swaying in a crowded karaoke room but on solid ground, with Daichi’s solid hold suddenly a little tighter and a little whisper of “ _Can I..”_

He hadn’t really kissed somebody like this before. He wasn’t sure if Daichi had either. 

Eventually one of their phones buzzed, and their pulled their arms away from each other.

“Sorry -- “ Moniwa realized it was his, and saw a few text messages. “Oh, haha…” He murmured to himself. 

“Your mother?” Daichi asked, his face flushing a little, glancing at his own phone. 

“I forgot she’s working at the hospital today… I make dinner and get my youngest siblings to bed when she does,” he explained. 

“I take care of my little brother and sister when my dad’s… away on business trips,” Daichi replied.They’d sat themselves up on the hill, gazing out at a landscape that felt endless, curving, familiar but unknown. He wondered briefly of the idea of knowing Moniwa’s family, Moniwa knowing him. 

“Let me walk you back,” Daichi offered. “-- Kaname-kun,” he added quietly. Moniwa didn’t reject him, tensely holding his hand around Daichi’s, but with a softer smile than he usually had, and a nod.

“You can add me back, too. If you want to, I mean, to the chat. I’m sorry my -- insecurity made you so concerned --” 

The last attempt to be apologetic were lost in another quick, stolen kiss and that soft look taking on a little grin. 

“I don’t mind being concerned about you.” Daichi looked away, suddenly a little shy, as they picked up their bags. Moniwa hummed a little, quietly. It was unforgettable.

The chorus of Your Eyes.


End file.
